Rescue Bots Oneshots
by D.RoseWitch
Summary: I love watching the rescue bots in action, especially the interaction between the characters. So here's a few stories that focuses on the characters together associated with a randomly generated word.


((A/N)) Hello! Welcome to my second series for Rescue Bot Fanfiction! This particular series will include various pairings between multiple characters. These pairings will be written with an "x" between the names (ex: Blades x Dani) but this does not mean that I am writing the pairing in a romantic way, most of these oneshots will be from a friendship/family perspective but if there is a certain pairing that you like, some of the stories could be taken romantically but only if you see them that way.

I would in no way discourage anyone to send in requests for a story with a particular pairing in mind. Just comment your pairing and a random word for me to write a fic around. Any pairings and ideas welcome, just nothing nsfw please, I don't really write that (and if I could I really wouldn't write it well).

Last thing before I let you read the story, I have to say that I do not own Transformers Rescue Bots or its characters.

Okay, enough talk, enjoy the fic!

 **Spoiled**

 **(Chief Burns x Cody)**

Chief Charlie Burns was the father of four amazingly talented and dedicated children. There was never any doubt just how deep his love was for his kids. Everyone who knew the Burns family also knew that that like their father's, the children's love ran just as deep.

Kade, Dani and Graham were well on their way into exciting careers as rescue workers and his youngest Cody was showing the makes to being just as great. And with each year that passed Chief Burns could do nothing but be proud of how his children were growing up.

But rescue work and responsibilities aside, it was well known that Charlie Burns was just as dedicated a father as he was a cop. When the jobs were done and the city safe for the day, the Burns could be found at the firehouse spending time with just themselves, and now of course, with the bots.

Now when it came to his family, Chief Burns was fair with just about everything. The chores were always split equally between all members, everyone had a turn working the switchboard at the station when emergency calls were slow, and of course the Chief made sure that all his kids were given the same strict rules regarding life at the firehouse.

That was, with the small exception to the rule.

While it was very much established that all of his children had their own places in his heart, like most parents in the same boat, he was a little more attentive to his youngest son most of the time.

Now this did not mean that he didn't pay attention to his other kids as much but because Cody was the youngest, because he was more impressionable, more outspoken to what is right and what is wrong, Chief Burns has always kept that tight, but expandable, bubble around his youngest. And yes, he could deny it all he wanted but deep down he was well aware of the fact that out of all his kids Cody was definitely the one that he spoiled the most.

When he was smaller, Cody used to get rides in the old police cruiser when Charlie did his small patrols through the town. And when Doc had a new invention to try Cody always got to be one of the first to test it out. Even the newest tech that the firehouse would receive Chief Burns used to sneak Cody up to the rooms to check out the tech before the rest of their team. And now with the bots living with them, that habit was just as prominent as ever.

Yes it was true, Chief Burns spoiled his youngest just a little bit.

If he were being honest though, the bots were no better. Not that he attempted to stop them in truth.

Heatwave would always let Cody tag along when Kade asked to visit Haley, and sometimes when they went to the drive in movie he and Cody would sit up on the hill and sometimes make teasing comments to the couple below. When it came to making decisions for the team, Heatwave in true form would ask Cody for advice and would take whatever the teen told him to spark no matter what was said.

Boulder would be the one to tell Cody all about Cybertron and would include him in observing his and Graham's experiments. And when they were out exploring, Boulder would always sneak Cody a small sample of some of the things that they found on their runs. In fact, Cody has a collection of special rocks up in his room that came from Boulder and Graham's inspection of the local mines.

Chase was like Chief Burns when it came to Cody. He was always looking to help with the young teen's education. Chase would also be the first to offer Cody a chance to ride with him and Chief on a routine patrol. Definitely the most observant out the of the bots, Chase would hit on Cody's mood and attempt to console or involve the Chief in bringing the boy out of his differing state, sometimes that included taking Cody around the track a few times (without the others knowledge of course).

Blades out of all the bots bonded with Cody the most, especially when it was over television and talking about weird human sayings. No matter the time Blades would always make himself available to Cody if he needed someone to talk to or simply to watch a movie or two with. Usually you would find the two playing little pranks on each of their team members, more so Dani or Kade depending on what their mood was. If there was one bot that Cody could hang out with it would be the copter bot.

So all in all, you could say that Cody Burns was a just a"little" spoiled.

But no one would ever admit it.

((End))

Me: That's it for this little chapter, I'll try to get more up as soon as possible. I'll be starting classes real soon so chapters may take a little bit to update but I will try to update on Sundays.

Please Read, Review and Send in some ideas!


End file.
